


Feel It Still

by aphroditesdove



Series: Oneshots [6]
Category: You Me At Six
Genre: M/M, Oral Sex, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-03
Updated: 2019-07-03
Packaged: 2020-06-03 04:29:16
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 666
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19456369
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aphroditesdove/pseuds/aphroditesdove
Summary: Max has a bad day, so Matt cheers him up.





	Feel It Still

**Author's Note:**

> Title from: Feel It Still by Portugal. The Man  
> I blame this entirely on my editor and her friend for sending me some pictures and prompts that gave me… Ideas.

**_narrative_ **

Max has had a shitty day. As soon as he gets home, Matt can just feel his boyfriend’s frustration radiating off of him. So he tells him to lay down on the couch as he flits around, putting away Max’s stuff and making dinner. Max mumbles something about not being hungry, so Matt makes sandwiches and manages to coax Max to eat. 

After dinner, Max seems a little less pissed off, but his entire demeanor remains tense. He goes to clean the dishes when Matt has an idea.

“I’ll get the dishes,” he says.

“Bu-” Matt cuts him off with a chaste kiss.

“Don’t worry, I want you to relax. Just go lay on the bed, yeah? I’ll be there in a few minutes.” Matt insists, playfully pushing Max in the direction of their bedroom. Max begrudgingly complies, throwing his shirt off and lying on the bed, waiting.

A few minutes later, Matt enters the bedroom, also shirtless. He climbs on top of Max, grabbing his chin and tipping his head up to kiss him softly. Straddling Max’s hips, Matt ducks his head down to kiss at his boyfriend’s neck, eliciting a soft gasp from Max as he squirms against Matt’s weight. 

“Babe,” Max gasps, fisting a hand in Matt’s hair as he starts nipping at his sweet spot. “What the fuck.”

“Tell me to stop and I’ll stop, but I’m planning on making you cum so hard you’ll forget all about your problems.” Matt whispers in Max’s ear. Max whines at the thought, grinding his hips into Matt’s in a desperate search for friction on his hardening cock.

“ _ Please _ , oh my fucking God.”

Matt smirks as Max begs. He usually likes to keep him on the edge, desperately whining for any contact as he fucks him senseless, keeping him teetering on an orgasm for ages until he cums so hard it lands on his face. But tonight is all about Max. So Matt works his way down, kissing all over Max’s torso and leaving hickeys all over his collarbones and love bites near the hem of his jeans.

Eventually, Matt strips Max of his jeans and boxers, fully confident that he’s gotten him hard. Sure enough, as Matt is pulling Max’s boxers off, this cock jumps a little from the friction. Matt smirks, pushing Max’s legs apart. He situates himself between his boyfriend’s thighs, hitching Max’s knees up so they’re bent over his shoulders.

He leans down, swiping his tongue over the head of Max’s cock and drawing a long, keening moan from him. Matt bobs his head, taking an inch or so of Max’s dick down, tongue reaching out to drag across the underside of his cock.

“Oh my- holy fucking shit,” Max gasps, moaning loudly.

Within minutes, Matt has Max’s cock lodged in his throat, and Max’s heels are digging into Matt’s lower back as he bobs his head up and down, one hand on Max’s right leg and the other twisting and jerking the very base of his dick. 

“Jesus, Matt… Ah,  _ fuck _ ,” Max moans, hands fisted in the bed sheets as he thrusts up into Matt’s mouth, all hot and wet around his length. 

Just as Max is getting close, making the soft little ‘ah, ah,’ noises that Matt knows so well, he starts focusing just on his head, his free hand teasing the spot on the underside of Max’s dick that Matt knows gets him off in an instant.

“ _ Matt _ .” Max moans, his back arching off of the bed as he thrusts a little, cumming in Matt’s mouth. His heels dig all the way into Matt’s back and he practically screams. Matt does his best to swallow everything, although a little drips onto Max’s thighs. 

Matt sits up, helping Max get his legs off of his shoulders and wiping the spit and cum off from his mouth with the back of his hand.

“Feel better?” He asks, voice rough from deepthroating. Max nods, pulling Matt into a chaste kiss. 


End file.
